Loudspeaker housings are needed for numerous purposes. Most frequently, they are used in HiFi technology, namely in the rendition of radio, record, audio tape, compact disc, and other tone information. Another application area for loudspeaker housings is amplified rendition of live music produced by orchestras or smaller bands.
The reproduction of acoustic signals in the deep and medium tone range is of particular interest for amplified rendition of live music or of discoteque music. Hereby, the deep tones must be represented with relatively high acoustic pressure and great impulse accuracy. As a rule, loudspeaker housings with relatively large dimensions are needed for this purpose.
A loudspeaker housing for medium tone range rendition is already known, in which the sound generation occurs through a loudspeaker with a conical shape which is combined with a flare (DE-OS No. 28 05 253). However, this loudspeaker housing is very voluminous.
In order to decrease the space requirements of loudspeaker housings with flare, it is already known how to fold the flare (DE-OS No. 29 03 005). This includes a loudspeaker exponential to the folsing and with a forked sound path for the directions of the sound waves, providing at least one electroacoustic converter to a space into which the sound waves are propagated. However, it is a disadvantage of this loudspeaker housing that the loudspeaker connot project any direct sound but that the entire sound projection goes through the folded flare. This dampens the high frequency tones significantly.
Furthermore, a loudspeaker housing is known which has at least one loudspeaker, placed on the front wall of the housing. The loudspeaker housing is hereby subdivided into one upper and one lower chamber by means of a transversal wall, whereby the first chamber contains the loudspeaker at the front side, and the second chamber is open to the front side and connected to the first chamber via a slot, narrow in relation to the depth of the loudspeaker housing and located at the back side of the loudspeaker housing. This provides no subdivision into a front and a rear chamber by means of a longitudinal wall, so that the resulting sound conduction path is relatively short, which is unfavorable for the effect of the rendition of the deep base tones (DE-OS No. 32 42 722).
Finally, another loudspeaker housing is also known, which has intermediate walls in order to achieve an improved helical sound conduction path from the loudspeaker to the trumpet, whereby the sound conveyance path is subdivided into two equally large, preferrably mutually symmetrical sound conduction branches which are reunited in front of the trumpet (DE-OS No. 21 16 992). The subdivision into two sound conduction paths occurs immediately behind the loudspeaker. In addition, the sound conduction channels are on horizontal planes so that the sound propagation goes mainly from the front to the rear wall, or from the rear to the front, which requires relatively high costs for material and work in order to obtain a corresponding length of the flare.